


Dancing's Not A Crime

by HopefulShipper



Series: From Port Charles, With Love [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: Part three  of an AU series of one-shots set in 2000-2004. What if Jason had been mentored by Anna or Robert after the accident and become a spy instead of a mobster?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: From Port Charles, With Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761136
Kudos: 4





	Dancing's Not A Crime

[ ](http://imgbox.com/IC6OunKm)

Dancing's Not A Crime (Unless You Do It Without Me)

"Stop moping," Robert directed.

"I'm not moping," Jason replied, the scowl not leaving his face.

"You're glaring, it's rude," Anna wiped down the bar she stood behind.

Jason watched as Elizabeth threw her head back laughing at something Zander said.

"Let the poor girl have some fun," Robert said, "When was the last time you took her dancing?"

Jason turned his glare on him.

"That's what I thought," Robert sniffed.

"Can we focus gentlemen?" Anna admonished, "The two of you are going to blow our covers."

Robert picked up a crate of empty bottles and carried it back through the kitchen.

Jason stared after his mentor and contemplated his words.

"I'm serious," Zander insisted.

"Jason Morgan, jealous?" Elizabeth snickered, "Never."

"He's sure looking like it," Zander smirked. He dipped her so she could see the look on her boyfriend's face.

"That isn't about me at all," she replied as they swayed to the music.

"It's not?" he challenged.

"No, he just doesn't like you," Elizabeth quipped.

"Ouch," Zander chuckled.

"You know it's true- Jason's hated you ever since you started sniffing around Emily," she insisted, "I've had to talk him out of shooting you at least three times."

He snorted, "He's never been a fan of mine."

"When are the two of you going to tell him?" she continued.

His brow furrowed, "Tell him what?"

"You don't want Jason to find out the two of you are back together on his own," Elizabeth advised.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave that up to Emily," Zander laughed.

"He might respect you more if you manned up and told him," she countered.

"How did you know about Emily and me anyway?" he questioned.

"Emily is my best friend," Elizabeth reminded him.

"I guess she told you," Zander dipped his head.

"She didn't have to," she let him spin her.

"Don't make her regret it," Elizabeth directed when they came back into hold, "Or you'll be dealing with the one person on the planet that scares Jason."

"No one wants to be on Imogene's bad side," Zander acknowledged.

She smirked.

"I made a lot of mistakes, but I love Emily," he swore.

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgment, "She is very lovable."

Jason approached the two friends as the song finished.

Zander puffed out his chest.

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

Elizabeth patted Zander's shoulder. She offered him a soft smile when he looked to her.

Taking his cue Zander nodded to her then headed over to the bar.

Jason glared after the retreating man.

Elizabeth cocked her head. She was about to speak before she got cut off by someone calling to her.

"Imogene, darling!"

Elizabeth waved at the man calling her from across the room. "I have to go," she said.

Jason nodded.

She painted a smile on her face and crossed the room over to their mark. Jason's eyes followed her. As she interacted with the suited man, Jason bit the inside of his cheek. He had some plans to make for tonight.

* * *

Jason hit the elevator call button.

"Aren't we on the fifth floor?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed.

"I changed our room," Jason offered.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he answered.

Elizabeth bounced on the balls of her feet and watched Jason for any clue as to where they were going.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped off into a swanky hallway.

"How did you get Anna and Robert to agree to this?" she questioned.

"I didn't," Jason answered.

"You paid for an upgrade?" Elizabeth marveled.

"I figure this is more the place Imogene would stay," he reasoned. Jason gave her the key.

She entered the suite first. Her turquoise eyes were drawn straight to the balcony doors. "Jason, look at the water!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She turned around and beamed at him. Elizabeth opened the French doors. She stepped out into the night air. The lights dancing out on the bay. "It's so beautiful," Elizabeth breathed.

Jason came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed happily and relaxed into him.

"It's not Venice," Jason replied.

"We'll get there," Elizabeth padded his arm.

"Hungry?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess we should order something," she said.

"Already taken care of," Jason motioned his head to the right.

Elizabeth angled in the direction he indicated.

Over to the side a fully set table with lit candles awaited them.

He lifted the chafer covering Elizabeth's dish. "Risotto," she purred, "It smells divine."

"We can't be in Italy right now," Jason began.

"But we can eat like it," Elizabeth finished.

Jason pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she sat down.

He pushed her chair in before taking his seat across from her.

"This is amazing," Elizabeth said.

"I had help," Jason reached for the bottle of wine. He filled the two glasses

provided.

"Didn't you order a beer?" she questioned.

"They actually had the one wine I drink," he answered.

"The op went well. I think we secured an introduction to Mr. Craig," Elizabeth smiled.

"You're acting friendly with Zander again," Jason noted.

"Is that all you observed today? No intel about Devlin and his men?" she scoffed.

"You mean man," Jason replied, "It was just the one with him- no spotters in the bar."

"Good to know," Elizabeth nodded. That spoke to his level in this diamond thief ring.

"Has Zander admitted it yet?" he asked.

"Admitted what?" she questioned.

"Emily took him back," he said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Come on, we happen to get a case where Emily is in medical school and Zander volunteers for the assignment?" Jason threw out," Now Emily is acting differently." He scooped up a bite of his risotto.

Elizabeth sipped on her wine.

"I'm guessing Emily asked you not to say anything," he tilted his head.

"I was hoping they would," she confessed as she set her glass on the table.

"Why haven't they?" Jason frowned.

"You almost shot him last time- one of your rare misses," Elizabeth pointed out.

"It was a warning shot. He broke Emily's heart," he defended himself.

"You are so protective and I love that about you," she said, "But it can backfire."

"You think Emily will stop talking to me?" Jason asked.

"No, but you could push her closer to him. You know, NDS," she shrugged.

"What?" he frowned.

"Natural Defiance Syndrome," Elizabeth explained, "Dad or other relative hates the guy I'm dating and it makes me like him even more."

"Ok, that doesn't make any sense," Jason frowned.

"It's a thing," she insisted, "Works on girlfriends too." Elizabeth wrinkled her eyebrows.

He scoffed. Jason always tolerated his girlfriend's friendships even if he wasn't friendly with some of them. "The guy is trouble," he stated.

"As your parents and grandfather have already told Emily," she nodded.

Her boyfriend huffed.

"You and Edward actually agree on something," Elizabeth pressed her lips together and raised her glass of wine.

Jason shifted in his seat.

"Ok, that's just sad," she added, taking a slow sip of wine.

"Are you done?" he scratched the bottom of his chin.

Elizabeth nodded. That was enough admonishment for one night. "This is really wonderful," she said, returning to her risotto, "You didn't have to do this."

"Well, this op wrecked our Venice trip and I know this doesn't make up for it," Jason shrugged.

"That's not your fault- they called us in because they needed Imogene, they needed me. You have nothing to make up for," Elizabeth insisted.

He tipped his head. Their trip was just going to have to wait. Like that ring in the back of his desk drawer in their apartment.

"Why Venice for our first Italian trip?" she inquired.

Music floated out from inside the suite.

Jason stood and held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Dance with me," he requested.

"You don't like to dance," she declined.

"But you do," he countered.

He joined his hands behind the small of her back as she wrapped hers around his neck.

They swayed together and stared into each other's eyes. Neither could keep from smiling.

"You're pretty good at this," she batted her lashes at him,

"Just don't make me do it in public," he teased.

Elizabeth chuckled, "This isn't about earlier with Zander is it?"

"No, it's not about Zander," Jason affirmed, "Though I don't like watching other guys dance with you."

"I can understand that," she replied. There were some situations she wouldn't want to see Jason in with another woman.

"You know you can tell me what you need from me," he insisted.

"Oh, Jason, I have everything I want…" Elizabeth rested her head against Jason's chest and closed her eyes, "Right here."


End file.
